Malurina
by Malurina
Summary: Bombalurina and Macavity Had a kit together, Before Bombalurina was known as the Scarlett queen of the Jellicle tribe and before Macavity was known as The hidden paw but then things changed.
1. Chapter 1

**( I don't own CATS only Malurina, And Mungo will talk normally cause I don't know how to do the accent)**

**Malurina **

**The story never told about the Cat who Help the jellicles get rid of Macavity**

**This is my first story i did by myself and I didn't get proofread**

My Name is Malurina I am The Daughter of Macavity and Bombalurina, I lived a long time ago I was happy, I was young, full of love and life, but now I am with Everlasting Cat in heavyside. My farther is the reason I am now looking over the Jellicles , he Killed me in the Final face off between The Jellicles and the Dark bloods (Macavity's clan).

It left many injured and dead, both from the Jellicles and the dark bloods, you will learn the names of the fallen, many were my friends, they had been there for me, made me fell safe, especially my love Mungojerrie, who is with me now.

~Sorry for the short chapter but it.'s more like an introduction, let me know what you think~

Bomablurina4565


	2. Chapter 2

**Malurina**

**Chapter 2**

I came into the world many years ago, in a place Cats and people a like would describe as hell, but to me It was home I was happy, even hell can be paradise if you lived there long enough, the dark bloods were a family, a unit, we worked as one, lived as one, and we fought as one.

The night I was born There was a storm, one like no other. My dad Thought it was a sign that I would be a great leader and would be the key to defeat the jellicles once and for all, who at the time I didn't know who or what they were or one day I would be one of them, fall in love, and have a true family .

My father used to tell me stories of them, stories full of darkness and betrayal, I was intoxicated I would listen for hours to him, he would start to get angry and shoot lighting out of his hands in all directions sometimes hitting me and other cats.

We went on living happily, but then My dad started to drink and nip, and it was all because of one of his warrior buddies, which I killed in the battle

One night my farther cam him in a rage, I saw his eyes full of darkness, full of fury, eyes that were not his own, I was never so scared in my life. He screamed, yelled, and threw things. My mother ran to him and tried to calm him down.

He then did something that I will never forget He hit my mother, struck her, she fell to the ground with a thud, I cried out in horror at the sight of my moms body lying on the ground, unconscious and unmoving.

My farther turned to look over at me, I covered my mouth to stop my sobs, I was afraid that he was going to come after me and he did, he lunged at me swiping at my face giving me three scratches.

But that wasn't the incident to cause us to leave, oh no my friends that was only the beginning, my fathers wrath would continue on for two long years , my mom kept on saying he would change, that he would be ok he would stop the nip and be the loving mate and father he once was. It NEVER ! happened it only got worse

He didn't just beat my mother, or me on the rare occasion, Macavity started to commit crimes throughout the dark side of London, and it escalated to the whole city. One night me and my mother were lying in bed she was telling me a bedtime story, My dad busted into the room and started ranting and raving, he grabbed my mother by her wrists forcing her away from me and out of the room into their own.

A few nights later my mom was packing our belongings, she told me we were going on a trip, I asked if Daddy was coming with us, when I said that she froze for a moment almost with fear but went back to packing. No she told me he had duties to attend to.

That was the night be left The Dark bloods

~_Thanks for the wait, sorry it took so long I wanted to get it as best as I could, thnks for all the kind reviews. Please let me know what you think!_~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I know its been like an eternity since Ive worked on this story, and it will he awhile until I update it, I'm currently working on NEW LOVE, I will work on this story and I promise you all it will ROCK**

**I am making a few changes to my story, Admetus Is my mate now not Mungojerrie I found out he is a mate to my half sister^_^ Oops my mistake *hides make sure no ones chases after me* **

**love Malurina**


End file.
